Passé-projekt !
by missjujuu
Summary: Differents O.S sur le passé des differents personnages des persos de K-Projekt ( je n'ai vu que l'anime , les references au passe des persos du manga me sont donc inconnu ) (1er chapitre sur le passé de Misaki Yata et Fushimi Sahuriko )


_Coucou , je vous présente ma première fic sur qui traite de l'enfance des personnages de K-project ^^ Vous trouverez sûrement beaucoup de fic de moi sur ce manga à partir de maintenant car c'est tout simplement mon préféré :p Pour ce premier chapitre j'ai choisi l'enfance de Yata/Misaki et Saruhiko car ce sont mes chouchous ! D'autres chapitres suivront , sur l'enfance des autres personnages si cet OS marche:)_

/!\ les personnages ne sont pas à moi et mon histoire vient de mon imagination le passé des personnages n'apparaissant pas beaucoup voir pas du tout dans l'anime et le manga .

/!\ pour les anti-yaoi je vous préviens ma fic en contient un tout petit peu …

**\~~~*Misaki*~~~*Sahuriko*~~~/**

**L**e soleil tape fort . La route goudronnée brûle sous les roulettes du skate qui sert habituellement a joué au petit garçon . Lui aussi souffre de la chaleur oppressante , les gouttes de sueurs perlant sur son front et des rougeurs apparaissant sur son torse nu . Il roule , il roule , il fuit , fuit encore une fois sa maison . Les larmes coulent sur ses joues , se mêlant à la sueurs . Le sac où il a fourrait son nécessaire de survie lui tape dans le dos à chaque impulsions de ses baskets sur le sol . Où il va ? Il ne le sait pas lui même . Quand retournera t il chez lui ? Il ne le sait pas non plus . Depuis combien de temps s'est il enfui ? La tristesse semble avoir effacée le temps . Il regarde autour de lui sans s'arrêter pour autant . Il est sur une route de campagne , c 'est la première fois qu'il voit cette endroit . Il continu d'avancer , encore et encore jusqu'à atteindre une ville méconnu . Il slalome entre les nombreuses voitures , ignorant le danger constant . Tout à coup , il débouche dans un carrefour , ne faisant pas attention au feu venant de passer au rouge . Un automobiliste non plus de l'a pas vu , du moins pas assez vite . La voiture lui rentre dedans , projetant le petit skateur 5 mètres plus loin . La circulation est tout de suite stoppée et l'automobiliste sort paniqué de sa voiture . Il s'approche du petit garçon gisant au sol , immobile . Un homme semblant être médecin sort aussi de sa voiture et se jette sur l'enfant . Il constate rapidement que l'enfant est vivant , par miracle , mais qu'il a une entorse au niveau du bras , une brûlure dut au choc sur le torse et de nombreuse petites plaies sur les jambes . D'autres blessures ressemblant à des coups de fouets longent ses bras et ses jambes. Pendant qu'il lui donne les premiers soins , l'homme responsable de l'accident appel une ambulance et la police . Une fois arriver , ils emmenèrent l'enfant à l'hôpital et l'automobiliste est interrogée et mis en examen . Le problème de savoir l'identité de l'enfant se pose rapidement . A en juger du sac contenant des provisions et une couvertures , la possibilité que l'enfant est fugué devient évidente . Malgré l'absence de responsables légaux , l hôpital accepte de garder le blessé .

Il a mal partout . Que s'est il passé ? Il ouvre les yeux . Il est allongé dans un lit d'hôpital et a de nombreuses perfusions . Son bras est dans le plâtre et son torse est entouré de bandages propres . Un homme d'une trentaine d'années le regarde avec bienveillance , assis aux cotes d'une femme devant être sa conjointe . Il ne ressemble en rien à ses parents , ils sont souriants et leur regard sont doux et accueillants . L'homme lui sourit puis demande aux petits garçon s'il va bien .

« - Ou...oui mais ...où suis-je ?

-Tu es à l'hôpital , je t'ai accidentellement renversé et tu as quelques blessures . Je te pris de me pardonner .

-Je vous pardonne .

-Est ce que tu pourrais nous donner ton prénom que nous puissions contacter tes parents ?

Misaki réfléchit . S'il leurs donnait son vrai prénom il retrouverait tout de suite ses parents … Il ne voulait pas y retourner . Pas maintenant qu'il était libre !

-Je m'appelle Yata . J'ai 10 ans . Par contre je ...je ne me rappelle plus de mon nom de famille … , déclara t il en faisant semblant de réprimer un sanglot .

- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon cœur , le rassura la dame en le prenant dans ses bras , nous allons t'héberger jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve ton papa et ta maman . D accord ?

Le petit garçon acquiesça , espérant que le jour ou on les retrouveraient n'arriverais jamais . Tout à coup ,il remarqua un garçon de son age qu'il n'avait pas vu : il portait des lunettes rectangulaires et avaient des cheveux mi-longs bleu nuit et le regardait d'un air supérieur caché derrière sa mère .

Yata dévala les escaliers de la grande demeure en criant à Saruhiko qu'ils allaient rater le bus . Celui-ci lui répondit par un grognement . Les 2 écoliers se retrouvèrent dans l'entrée dans leur nouvel uniforme . Saru pouffa en voyant Yata dans la tenue , bien trop grande pour le garçon chétif . La mère de Saru et mère adoptive de Yata arriva dans l'entrée , portant 2 bentos pour les 2 chenapans qui se chamaillaient sur le bord de la porte . Elle les embrassa chacun leur tour , leur remettant leur bento respectif et leur souhaitant bonne chance pour leur rentré en 6éme . Les enfants partirent ensuite en courant vers le bus qui devait les emmener au collège . Une fois dedans , ils discutèrent de tout et de rien . Bien que cela ne faisait qu'un an qu'ils se connaissaient , les 2 enfants se vouaient une confiance sans égal et malgré leur différence physique et mental , ils se comprenaient mieux que quiconque . Ils se retrouvèrent dans la même classe , se mettant à coté dans toutes les matières . Yata s'avéra indiscipliné et mauvais élève contrairement à son frère adoptif qui excella dans toutes les matières sauf le sport ( où Yata obtenait des 20 à répétitions ) , il affichait un bulletin exemplaire . Un jour , des élèves de 6emes assez robustes se moquèrent de Saruhiko . Yata défendit son frère de cœur avec les poings et reçut 2 heures de colles en dépit des explications désespérés de Saru , se sentant coupable que Yata aille encore une fois en colle et part sa faute cette fois ci . Ce dernier s'en fichait et rigolait bien des excuses de Saru . Vers la fin du premier trimestre , Yata se mit au boulot avec l'aide de son frère , affichant des notes incroyables . Les professeurs furent sidérés de l'ardeur que le 6eme aux cheveux caramels mettait au travail . Pour récompensait Yata et Saru de leurs efforts , leur parents leurs offrirent à chacun ce dont il rêvait : des cours de skate pour Yata et des cours d'escrime pour Saru . Les enfants sautèrent de joie et chacun se mirent directement à s'entraînaient à leur activité respective .

Le soleil se couchait doucement , enveloppant les deux adolescents et le terrain vague ou ils se trouvaient d'une lumière orange . Ils regardaient tour à tour l'autre s'exercer à son activité : Saru montrant à Yata ses progrès fulgurants en escrime et Yata prouvant encore une fois son habileté à son meilleur ami . Ils se battirent ensuite , comme chaque dimanche soir . Ils n 'essayaient pas de faire du mal à l'autre , juste de lui prouver qu'il était de plus en plus fort chaque semaine . Ils s'écroulèrent dos à dos , haletants . Saru émit alors un petit ricanement embarrassé .

« J'ai un secret à te dire Yata …

-Un secret ? Oui vas-y !

-Tu es la seul personne à qui je veux en parler donc tu ne le répètes pas …

- Je te le jure !

- J...Je t'aime Yata .

- Tu parles d'un secret ! Moi aussi je t'adore Saru ! Tu es un frère pour moi ! Je ne te cache rien et tu ne me caches rien !

Saruhiko déglutit . Yata n'était vraiment pas très futé …Après tout le fait que celui qu'il considéré comme un frère puisse être amoureux de lui devait être compliqué à imaginer . Tout a coup , il réalisa que le jeune homme s'était mis à pleurer . Aurait-il comprit ? Mais pourquoi cela le ferait-il pleurer ? A moins que ...Yata lui cachait quelque chose ?

-Pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda t il finalement .

-C'est faux , je ne te cache pas _rien ._

- Qu'est ce que tu me caches ? C'est grave ?

Saruhiko commença à stresser . Qu'est ce que le rouquin avait pu lui cacher ? Eux qui se disaient tout depuis 4 ans !

- J...Je ne m'appelle pas Yata . Enfin ...si mais c'est mon nom de famille ...répondit-il , plus pâle que jamais , les larmes ruisselants jusque dans son cou .

- Quoi !? Mais ...tu n'as pas perdu la mémoire alors !? Tu sais qui sont tes parents !? Et ...Et c'est quoi ton vrai prénom ? Qu'est ce que tu faisais sur ton skate ce jour là ?

Les larmes tombèrent de plus belles que ce soit sur les joues de Yata ou de Saruhiko .

-Je m'appelle Misaki . Misaki Yata . Ce prénom ...il représente les années de souffrance pendant lesquelles ...mes parents me battaient . J'ai fugué plusieurs fois mais cela a raté à chaque fois . Le jour de _l'accident_ , ma fugue avait réussis . Quand je me suis réveillé et qu'on m'a demandé mon nom ...je n'ai pas dit _Misaki . _Je ne voulais pas qu'on les retrouve ! Tu comprends Saru ! Je suis trop faible , merde !

Saru frémit . Yata ou plutôt Misaki avait hurlé les dernières phrases avant de laissé sa tête retombé sur ses jambes repliées . Le fait qu'il est pu être torturé n'était pas venu à l'idée du binoclard . Tout a coup , un détail revint à Saruhiko : quand il avait découvert Yat...Misaki il avait de nombreuses cicatrices dont certaines ressemblaient à des coups de fouets. L'hypothèse avait vite était mise de coté mais maintenant tout coïncidé . Saru tourna la tête vers son frère adoptif , remarquant que celui -ci répétait doucement , comme une lamentation : « ne leurs dit pas , ne leurs dit pas ... »

Saruhiko se leva , déterminé à faire disparaître les larmes de celui qu'il aimait plus fort que jamais . Un sentiment de culpabilité le hanta : Misaki n'avait pas put lui parler de ses problèmes , il avait souffert si longtemps sans qu'il ne se doute de rien ! Il lui offrirait un futur pour lui effacé son passé !

-Je ne dirais rien Yata ! Tu es Yata pas Misaki ! Misaki c'est le toi du passé , Yata c'est VRAIMENT toi ! »

Le jeune homme releva la tête , ses yeux rougis par les larmes mais brillant de remerciement . Saru attrapa la main de Yata pour l'aider à se relever et les 2 adolescents rentrèrent chez eux .

Il avait 15 ans . Cela faisait 5ans qu'il vivait dans cette maison et maintenant il devait partir . La raison ? Il était redevenue Misaki . Ses _vrais_ parents étaient là , le toisant avec mépris . Il devait y retourner . Il voulait rester Yata mais c'était impossible . Il serra très fort dans ses bras tremblants ceux qui l'avaient recueillis que cela soit son père adoptif ou sa mère adoptive , il sentit les larmes couler sur les joues des 2 quarantenaires . Il s'approcha de Saru . Comme il allait lui manquer !Il lui avait confié discrètement de dire adieu aux membres de Homra de sa part . Le jeune homme bruns prit Yata dans ses bras , lui glissant à l'oreille « à tout à l'heure ... » . Yata releva la tête surprit . Depuis il y à deux heures , quand ses « parents » étaient tout à coup entrés , il n'avait presque rien dit à Saru . Que voulaient dire ces paroles ? Yata se dirigea vers la porte quand tout a coup il vit Mikoto , dans le coin de la rue . Il se rappela alors que Saru avait passé un coup de fil 1 heure plus tôt . Le rouquin se retourna , fit un clin d'œil à ceux qui l'avaient aidé pendant si longtemps , cracha devant ceux qui l'avait mis au monde puis partit en courant vers son roi . Ses vrais parents lui hurlèrent de revenir mais Misaki était déjà loin , assis aux cotes de Mikoto sur la moto de celui-ci , roulant vers l'endroit où Misaki serait enfin Yata à jamais .

Il roupillait tranquillement , affalé sur son bar tant aimé , ses lunettes violacées lui retombant sur le nez . Anna le regardait de ses grands yeux innocents et fatigués et Mikoto fixait depuis 1 heure la porte de Homra . C'est à ce moment là que ceux tant attendu arrivèrent , couverts de boues et de sang , le rouquin rigolant aux éclats et le brun pouffant discrètement . A peine furent ils entré que Yata se jeta sur son roi tant aimé , lui racontant leur affrontement avec le clan bleu . Saruhiko resta en retrait , visiblement agacé du comportement de son ami . Après le rapport de Yata , Anna se leva , tira la chemise que portait celui ci ou plutot ce qu'il en resté , et lui demanda de sa toute petite voix « je suis fatiguée Yata , raconte moi une autre histoire, sil te plaît …

-Si tu veux mais des histoires de princesses j'en connais plus beaucoup tu sais , répondit il en prenant la petite dans ses bras et l'emmenant vers la chambre que les 2 jeunes gens partagés .

-Inventes en une alors...avec un gentil roi s'occupant des ses chevaliers et d'une petite fée , ceux-ci luttant contre le méchant dragon bleu ...

Mikoto sourit une fois les deux âmes innocentes parties. L'amitié de ces 2 là était tellement adorable que le roi taciturne en devenait tout fleur bleu . Enfin dans un autre moment il l'aurait peut être été mais là il avait un problème bien plus important . Le nom de ce problème ? Sahuriko .

-Que voulais-tu me dire alors ?

-Comment avez vous deviné …

-Une petite fée qui sait tout me l'a dit ...elle est actuellement retourné dans son donjon avec l'un des chevaliers du roi revenant d'un combat contre le dragon bleu …je continue l'histoire ou tu as peur de t'endormir toi aussi ?

-Très drôle , cracha le brun avec un sourire sarcastique . Voila ce que j'ai à vous dire … »

La colère se lisait dans les yeux du jeune homme . Comment avait il put les trahir ? Le trahir ! C'était leur roi , il ne pouvait pas les abandonner ! Comment pouvais t' il l'abandonner après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble ces 7 dernières années ? Les doigts enflammés passant sur la marque d'Homra que portait Saru lui répondirent . Son plus fidèle confident , son frère , son meilleur ami le laisser tomber . Comment allait-il faire ? Il n'avait plus que son roi , plus que lui et Homra . Mais cette lame enfoncé dans son âme ...s'en remettrait-il ? Il avait déjà connu la torture mais celle-ci était bien plus intense que celle faite par ses parents : toutes souffrances possibles se résumait à ce moment .Yata se sentit Misaki pendant ce moment de faiblesse où son frère le trahissait . Ce moment jamais il ne l'oublierait , c'était ..._la fin ._

Que faisait-il ? Il trahissait Homra ? Non pas Homra , Misaki . Il allait lui rendre toute la douleur infligeait ces dernières années . Ces 2 ans où seul Mikoto comptait à ses yeux . Mais un roi Misaki toi aussi tu en ai un ! Tu es le roi des aveugles ! Tu ne me voyais plus , plus du tout . Tu es aussi le roi de mon cœur Misaki ! Et tu m'arraches ce cœur de jours en jours sans plus me jeter un regard ! Là , voilà tu me vois tu me hais . Et moi je te hais tellement que cela en devient de l'amour , je t'aime désespérément Misaki !

« Oh que oui je te déteste passionnément , Mi~sa~ki ! »

Ces paroles furent les dernières que Yata entendit avant ...le baiser .

_Mouah !Mouah!Mouah ! Voila , vous venez de finir l'OS consacrés aux passés de Misaki Yata et Sahuriko Fushimi ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut ! N'hésitez pas à commenté ( j'accepte tous les commentaires qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs =p ) Juste , si vous êtes tenté par un OS sur le passé d'un personnage ou que vous avez tout simplement des idées et que cela vous plairez que je les écrivent je suis tout ouïe ! Merci d'avoir lu ma fic ! _

_(ps : énormes remerciements à Mikado-colors pour ses fictions qui m'ont données envie de commencé à écrire ( et oui c'est moi Hamako xD ) et à lafolledu80110 pour son soutient et son œil aiguisée sur ma fiction ) _


End file.
